


Ветра

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Акрис [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Culture, Dragons, Established Relationship, F/F, Gender Role Reversal, Matriarchy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Ра и Арэд проводят вместе лето, а потом, подобно ветрам, разлетаются по разным концам мира, чтобы следующим летом снова сойтись в чаше гор. И это в порядке вещей.
Series: Акрис [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206581
Kudos: 1





	Ветра

Райна лежала на земле, широко расправив громадные крылья, плавно переходящие в перепонки на хвосте. Ее фиолетовая, почти черная, чешуя блестела в лучах рассветного солнца. Рядом валялись обглоданные кости вчерашнего ужина. Райна касалась их кончиком большого пальца, будто думая слизать остатки засохшей крови и мяса.

Она грелась, расправив каждую перепонку на могучем теле, сладко жмуря оранжевые глаза.

Арэд — ее всадница — сидела неподалеку на большом плоском камне, сонно растирая лицо. Она смотрела на слоеный синий горный хребет. Ближние горы были ниже дальних, всего рядов было три, и становилось понятно, почему хребет нарекли лестницей в небо, хоть отсюда он и казался невысоким.

Арэд сползла с камня и, обойдя драконицу, подошла к прозрачному чистому озеру. Его небольшой размер с лихвой компенсировался невероятной красотой: сквозь толщу бирюзовой воды видно было каждый камень. Арэд умылась ледяной водой и сделала несколько глотков. От холода тут же заломило зубы, и свело лицо. Арэд наполнила бурдюки свежей водой и подошла к Райне.

Та разомкнула один глаз, следя за своей всадницей. Арэд молча прикрепила бурдюки к массивному седлу, поправила ткань и каркас сложенного шатра, прицепленного с задней стороны, а потом погладила длинную мощную шею от морды к туловищу, чтобы не поранить руку об острые выступы чешуи.

— Нам пора, — сказада Арэд на особом языке, которым пользовались лишь всадницы их народа для общения со своими драконицами.

Райна заурчала и отвернула от нее продолговатую плавно сужающуюся морду.

— Пора, — повторила Арэд и слитным движением запрыгнула в седло, тут же поспешно пристегивая крепления к своему поясу и затягивая ремни на ногах. Она похлопала Райну по шее, надавила на нее сбоку, и драконица, недовольно фыркнув, подняла голову.

Она подобралась, неловкими движениями поднялась, подбирая под себя крылья, опираясь на них, встала на задние ноги и выпрямилась. Арэд ощутимо качнуло в седле, она втянула воздух носом, схватившись за крепления и плотнее втиснув ноги в седло.

Она посмотрела на резко уходящую вверх гору, на склоне которой лежал снег. Гряда будто обнимала долину, стремилась заключить ее в кольцо, но лишь стояла полукругом. Чуть ниже хорошо виднелось второе чистое озеро, к которому снег подступал вплотную. У его берегов Арэд и Райна были вчера.

Драконица тяжелым неловким движением взмахнула крыльями. Для того чтобы взлететь ей пришлось пробежать несколько метров на задних лапах в ту сторону, где ландшафт снижался.

Арэд крепче схватилась за крепления на седле, склоняясь к шее драконицы, почти ложась на ее спину, чувствуя под собой движения мощных мускулов и слыша будто шершавое дыхание.

Райна круто развернулась и взяла вверх, перелетая гряду в самом низком месте, где она будто проседала под собственной тяжестью.

Наверху раскинулись зеленые луга с редкими маленькими цветами, которых нещадно дергал ветер.

Райна пронеслась над этими лугами низко-низко, и трава приминалась от воздушной волны. Впереди новые горные хребты выводили свои синие узоры по небу, вздымались высоко, еще выше, и где-то далеко-далеко поднимала белую голову, расправив могучие плечи, Кхац-Хайдак. Арэд опустила взгляд на шею Райны, потом склонилась ниже и ткнулась в нее лбом, кланяясь хозяйке этой земли. Она далеко, но она заметит, да и взгляд богини сегодня ясен и чист.

Когда глаз богини поднялся выше и замер почти над головой, внизу снова распростерлась долина, где стоял одинокий шатер. У Арэд чаще забилось сердце, она направила драконицу резко вниз, крепления на ногах натянулись, впиваясь в плоть, и внутри пугливо сжалось, но едва ли от падения.

Арэд опустила Райну недалеко от шатра, блеклого и серого, из-за чего его так хорошо было видно на фоне сочной июньской травы.

Арэд высунула ноги из креплений, спрыгнула на землю и слегка качнулась от резкого движения. Телу казалось, оно еще в воздухе, так что ее слегка пошатывало.

Драконицы рядом с шатром не было. Арэд с тоской подумала о том, что, может, ее хозяйка улетела охотиться вместе с ней, но через секунду из шатра показалась женщина, и внутри от предвкушения сжалось.

— Ра!

Ра уставилась на нее, и по ее лицу сложно было что-то понять. Арэд не знала, все ли акгелицы Амак такие, больше она ни одну не знала.

Арэд подбежала и остановилась в двух шагах. У Ра прибавилось морщин и отрасли туго заплетенные волосы. Сколько она не видела ее? Около года прошло, прошлым летом они были здесь, проводили вдвоем дни и ночи. Так же и два лета назад. И три. Как пара дракониц они встречались на месяц или два, а потом разлетались по разным уголкам земли под глазом богини.

— Поздно, — сказала Ра спокойно. Чуть хмуро, может. В ее голосе, сухом и низком, звучащим так редко, тяжело было угадать чувства. Ее язык был другим, простым и бедным, или просто Ра не любила говорить много. Ее говор был похож на треск костра и на гром в небе. — Я здесь пять дней.

— Я обсчиталась, — сказала Арэд, шагнула ближе и положила руку Ра на шею. — Прости, что я заставила тебя ждать.

Она подалась ближе, для чего пришлось приподняться на цыпочки, и прижалась лбом к ее лбу, закрывая глаза, наконец ощущая себя дома.

Ра кивнула ей. Ее тяжелая ладонь легла на темные волосы Арэд, заплетенные небрежно, но туго, чтобы они не мешались. Она пригладила их ласково и отступила, опуская руку. Арэд ощутила, как сердце в груди успокаивается, исчезает тревога, которой глодало ее ожидание.

Они вместе, и впереди целое лето, огромное и душное.

Арэд никто не хватится в кхарине. Про Ра она не знала. Никогда не спрашивала, но была уверена, что свой дом Ра находит здесь.

С ней.

Ра отступила и, взяв ее за руку, повела в шатер.

Ее драконица вернулась вечером. Южные акгелицы не давали им имен, когда-то Ра сказала, что они драконицам не нужны, а матери дают их дочерям, чтобы удержать их на земле, сколько положено. Она была похожа на Райну, лишь чуть светлее цветом.

Дни Ра и Арэд проводили вдвоем, часто держась за руки и гуляя вдоль шумного, пусть и маленького ручья. Горная чаша прятала их от всего мира, лишь один глаз богини заглядывал к ним днем, а потом и он прятался за скалами, вновь оставляя их одних. Они не говорили о том, что происходило с ними за то время, что они жили на разных континентах, нет, даже это осталось где-то за пределами горной долины. Существовало лишь здесь и сейчас. И ничего больше.

Лениво июнь сменялся июлем, ярче и сочнее становилась трава, и только пристальнее смотрела богиня. Таяли снежные горные вершины, больше становился ручей в их долине. Иногда проносились над головами чужие драконицы, и тогда Ра почему-то напрягалась, поднимая голову к небу и нехорошим взглядом следя за крылатыми тенями.

К августу дракониц над ними становилось все больше, и однажды они увидели стаю, несущуюся на юг. На их горную чашу они не обратили никакого внимания, для целого кхарина она была слишком мала.

Ра смотрела так, будто никогда не видела столько дракониц за раз, хотя это же зрелище они застали год, и два, и три назад.

К концу августа Арэд стала считать дни.

— Почему ты не останешься здесь? — прошептала она тихо в одну из ясных ночей. Впервые за десять лет она задала этот вопрос. С небес смотрели звезды, и черные горы можно было отличить от неба лишь тем, что эту красоту они скрывали. Арэд повернула к Ра голову, но ничего не смогла разглядеть, лишь знала, что она там. Тьма стояла кромешная, и света звезд было недостаточно. Ориентироваться приходилось на слух: шелест травы, шум реки, громкое дыхание дракониц, спящих у шатра.

— Чужое небо, — ответила Ра тихо, и ее голос вплелся в общий шелест окружающей жизни.

Она была совсем рядом, и Арэд осторожно отняла руку от своего живота, положила ее на траву и медленно сместила в сторону Ра, потихоньку найдя ее ладонь и некрепко сжав.

Рука у Ра была горячей.

— Но ты возвращаешься, — прошептала Арэд еще тише, сглатывая ком в горле.

— Мой народ верит, что драконицы оставляют частичку души в небе, в котором летают, — сказала Ра спокойно. Фраза для нее была удивительно длинной, и она использовала слова не своего языка, но языка Арэд. — Часть своей души я оставляю в твоих небесах.

Арэд закрыла бесполезные сейчас глаза, и ей стало так хорошо. Она улыбнулась темному небу, думая о том, как огромен этот мир. Огромен, но не безграничен, ветра огибают его по кругу и возвращаются раз за разом.

— Останься еще на пару дней, — попросила она. — Разве они что-то решат?

Ра не ответила. Она пошевелилась, легла ближе, и ее дыхание опалило Арэд щеку, сильные руки обняли ее поперек груди и сжали, будто Ра хотелось удержаться.

Утром они собрали шатер и последние дни лета провели на отрогах лестничного хребта возле тонкой нитки водопада, падающей в узкой горной расщелине неподалеку, и глаз богини нещадно жег с вышины.

Арэд не хотела, чтобы она улетала, как и всякий предыдущий раз. Впереди у Ра долгий путь через океан, и Арэд боялась ее отпускать. Всякий раз так боялась, что что-то случится и что на следующее лето она прилетит в эту долину и больше не увидит ее. И никогда не узнает, что с ней сталось. Но удержать Ра — нет, нельзя. Это было бы нечестно и страшно. Ра — это сезонный ветер, который не поймать ладонями. И это правильно.

Ра, наверное, тоже тяжело улетать. По крайней мере, ее взгляд говорит за нее.

И Ра понимала: Арэд — тоже ветер. Ветра разлетаются по разным концам мира, а потом сходятся в чаше гор. И это в порядке вещей.

— Мы живем под разными небесами, но на нас смотрит одна Богиня, — сказала Ра тихо и задумчиво.

— Она следит за тобой, — сказала Арэд тихо и мягко. — Но когда ее глаз закрыт, будь осторожнее.

— Богиня следит и за тобой, — отозвалась Ра, опять используя слова языка Арэд. — И даже если ее глаз закрыт, от нее ничто не укроется.

Арэд от этих слов стало легче. Спокойнее. Она улыбнулась, кивнула и посмотрела на высокое небо, откуда богиня смотрела на них. Если что-то случится, богиня не оставит это безнаказанным. Арэд постаралась не думать о том, что случиться что-то может ночью или тогда, когда глаз закрыт облаками.

— Я хочу долететь с тобой до Большой Воды, — сказала Арэд негромко, смотря на горизонт. Ра приподняла брови, посмотрев на нее. — Хочу увидеть кусочек неба, под которым ты живешь.

— Мое небо далеко, — сказала Ра неуверенно. — Ты хочешь?..

— Хочу, — согласилась Арэд быстро, кивнув. — Очень хочу. Я никогда не видела Большую Воду, а ты перелетаешь ее каждый год.

Ра похлопала свою драконицу по шее и посмотрела на далекий горизонт, где горы становились все ниже, постепенно превращаясь в плоскую равнину, которую точило море.

— Хорошо, — сказала Ра.

Арэд улыбнулась ей облегченно и кивнула.

Лететь вдвоем под огромным небом было невероятно. Ветер резал ледяными мечами, но Арэд было жарко: Райна несла ее вперед, то камнем падая вверх, то взмывая все выше и выше, задевая драконицу Ра крылом или хвостом, и та отвечала негромким рыком, била крыльями и тоже пыталась поддеть. Они игрались друг с другом, как давние подруги, шутливо скаля клыки.

Внизу проносились горы, становившиеся все ниже и ниже, в долинах между ними кое-где виднелись раскинутые шатры. Когда горы обратились сплошной равниной, то испуганно от драконьих теней разбегались стада диких лошадей, коз и овец. Арэд направила Райну вниз, так, чтобы огромными крыльями почти коснуться травы, пронестись над самой землей и испугать полевок и сусликов.

Они долетели к вечеру.

Драконицу Арэд оставила выше на берегу, а сама пошла за Ра. Ее драконица шла за ней, неловко перебирая лапами по песку и утопая в нем под собственным весом, раздражаясь из-за этого и взмахивая крыльями, поднимая песчинки в воздух.

Вода качалась под дыханием богини, и это было чем-то похоже на травяные луга, идущие волнами в такой же ветряный день. Арэд ощутила какую-то тошноту, она потерянно уставилась на горизонт, где далеко-далеко и призрачно будто виднелась тоненькая ниточка земли, легшая между небом и водой.

— Мой дом, — сказала Ра, протянув руку. — Амак.

Арэд сморгнула и опасливо подошла ближе к кромке воды. Та почти лизнула ей ноги, и Арэд чуть не отскочила. Ра встала рядом.

— Как выглядит Амак? — прошептала Арэд, и Ра просто ответила:

— По-другому, — она помолчала, подбирая слова, и все-таки продолжила: — Сухая земля. Не как здесь. Мало травы. Мало деревьев. Наши горы — это лестницы к богине в обитель.

— Наши горы — это первые ее дочери, — сказала Арэд тихо, и Ра пожала плечами.

— Так богиня распорядилась, — рассудила она серьезно. — Под твоим небом она оставила своих дочерей, а под моим — лестницы.

Арэд кивнула. Мысль показалась ей правильной.

— Пора, — сказала Ра, отведя взгляд от горизонта. Черными-черными глазами она посмотрела на Арэд, ласково коснулась ее лица ладонью и погладила по щеке. — Следующее лето… я вернусь.

Арэд посмотрела на ее безымянную драконицу, которая нетерпеливо помахивала хвостом.

— Я верю, — ответила Арэд. Она взяла лицо Ра в ладони и коротко поцеловала сухие губы.

Ее ветер улетел в закат.


End file.
